


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by CursiveBlade13



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursiveBlade13/pseuds/CursiveBlade13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seto and Atem are thrust at each other for a brief "Seven Minutes in Heaven" their competitive natures ensure that those precious minutes are not wasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whathecheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathecheeze/gifts).



It was always a game between them, whether it be something serious as life or death, or something a bit more trivial. Of course there were those rare times when the game dealt with something in between life or death situations and friendly competition.

Battles for dominance often fell in that grey area. And nothing was more of a battle for Atem and Seto than being able to show up the other. 

Of course more often than not they didn’t get to cross into that area. But fate was an ironic thing and would mash the two hard heads together in unexpected ways. 

Unexpected ways being parties with too much alcohol, too many people, and one mischievous bottle that when spun pulled the two together. 

Spin the bottle; so simple and so confusing all at once. But from the moment Atem spun that bottle and it pointed at Seto, there was a hectic flurry of laughter and pushing until the two were shoved unceremoniously into a closet together.

The music was muffled, the voices hushed as the people outside waited for the seven minutes to run out, if only so that they could attempt to pry their way into the two men’s businesses and ask them all about it.

It took the two a moment to adjust but when they finally did, their eyes met.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Atem said with a frown, leaning against the wall as Seto glared holes into him. “I’m not the one that controlled the bottle. Seems fate wants to pit us together at every turn.”

“Well fate can go fuck itself. I’m not doing this. It’s wrong, and – ”

“Don’t tell me you’re backing down from a challenge,” Atem interrupted with a wide grin. “The great Seto Kaiba, beaten before he even gets started.”

Seto growled at that, glaring at the spikey haired annoyance across from him. He didn’t want to do this, but the other was right. Never in his life had he backed down from anything, and he was not going to let some small thing like spin the bottle be his first failure.

“Fine, but you’re not going to beat me in this, Atem.”

“On the contrary,” the past Pharaoh said, grin turning to a devilish smirk. “I think you’ll find that I will.”

There was a moment of stillness before the two pounced at each other, lips meeting in a flurried movement. Both were a bit clumsy as they got their bearings around the other’s body. When they found their rhythm, Atem pushed Seto into the opposing wall, grinding their bodies close together as their mouths moved rougher.

Their time was limited and they both knew that, throwing all that they could at each other. Atem grabbed Seto’s wrists and held them above the man’s head as his hips ground against the CEO’s. Their mouths parted as Atem’s teeth and lips grazed over the taut flesh of Seto’s neck where his pulse thudded away.

“See? I told you. I can beat you at anything,” Atem purred, releasing one of Seto’s wrists as his other hand slid down his body and undid the button on Seto’s pants. 

“I-I’m not beaten yet,” Seto growled as he quickly grabbed Atem and spun them, slamming the other into the wall with a grunt. 

“Now it’s my turn.”

He wasted no time, grinding against Atem roughly as he undid his pants much quicker. They slid down Atem’s legs as Seto groped at the other, causing Atem to moan. The battle raged on as Atem tried to keep calm, all the while Seto pulled out every move that he knew. 

Finally, Atem managed to gain the upper hand as he flipped them both once again. 

“This time, there is no mercy. Let’s finish this,” he said as he tugged Seto’s pants down, hand diving down to grab his cock. Atem worked the other faster and fasted as he sucked a dark bruise along the other’s neck. 

Try as he might to fight off the pleasure, Seto couldn’t for long and he came in his boxers, panting against the wall as Atem smirked. 

“Well, looks like you lost again, Seto. But you put up a brave fight.”

“Piss off,” Seto growled as he began to pull up his pants and put himself back into order. “And you had better not breathe a word of this to anyone, clear? I didn’t even want to do this anyway. We sat here for seven minutes, staring at each other angrily.”

“Whatever you say,” Atem said as he wiped his hand on the rug before gathering his own self back. 

As the two exited the closet, they were bombarded with questions and squeals, all pushed off by Seto and laughed off by Atem. But as their eyes met, the two men knew that something had happened between them. 

And they both wanted to explore it more.


End file.
